Waiting
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: When Aomine yells at Moon for being so "annoying" what happens when he gets a taste of his own medicine making her wait?


"Moon stop! Stop calling me every 10 minuets to see who im with or where i am? Can't I have some time for myself with my guys without you calling and bothering me. Let me enjoy sometime AWAY FROM YOU!" Looking up to her lover. Groaning once more Aomine turned around and slammed the door on his way out. Leaving Moon alone in his apartment. Letting out a breath Moon wiped her eyes and went to their room getting her pillow and going to the guest room Moon slept in there tonight. 'I know hes going to break up with me. I just have to face it and be ready.'

At the club Aomine was drinking, laughing, and talking the night away, enjoying his time with his friends. Occasionally looking checking his phone Aomine didn't receive any calls or texts from Moon. 'It's been 2 hours she would have continuously called me within ten minuets why hasn't she called? Maybe she finally got it finally got through to her. Maybe i was out of line yelling and saying those things to her. I guess i can understand where shes coming from, she was cheated on her past relationships.' Brushing it away since his friend gave him another drink.

Luckily for Aomine his alcohol intake didn't make him drunk so he was able to walk home just fine. Walking home Aomine looked up to the night sky seeing the stars and then seeing the full moon he thought of her again. Sighing Aomine continued walking to his apartment waiting to be greeted by his small lover. Unlocking the door, stepping in and turning the lights on Aomine was surprised. His small lover wasn't there to greet or hug him. "Moon!" He called out but in return he got silence. Calling out to her once more Aomine searched around the apartment complex but when he came into his room he saw that her pillow was missing. 'She couldn't have.' Dropping his jacket Aomine rushed to the bedroom seeing his small lover's form sleeping.

Groaning and raking his hand threw his hair Aomine walked to her but stumbled gaining balance as he leaned on the door frame. Groaning in annoyance Aomine turned around and closed the door not before he peeked a look at her regret and guilt in his eyes. Going to their room Aomine lessened his clothes and fell into the bed face first into the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.

*Waking up the next morning Aomine swung his arm to the side expecting his little lover to be my his side but nope all he got was air and the blankets. Eyes shooting open Aomine sat up quickly soon regretting the idea. Groaning Aomine clutched his head cursing to himself at his dumb idea. Looking to the side Aomine saw some pain relief medication and a glass of water. Smiling to himself Aomine grabbed the medicine and water taking one and chugging the water down. Getting up and getting ready for the day Aomine busied himself. After some time he decided to go shoot some hoops.

*"Thank and have a nice day." Hearing the bell chime as the door closed Moon's smile disappeared. 'Agh im dreading going home. I know when i get to the door my stuff is gonna be outside waiting for me or im gonna step in and find another girl instead and he just bluntly tells me its over.' Walking off into the staff room Moon sighed and continuously slammed her head against wall. "MOON WHATS WRONG!" Stopped abruptly seeing her manager walk to the hallway. "It's nothing really." "If it really was nothing you wouldn't be banging you head on the wall. Why don't you and the rest of girls go out for some karaoke tonight were all going you should join us." Nodding her head Moon gave a small smile to her manager. After the work the girls headed off to the karaoke house to sing the night away. Little did Moon know Aomine is frantically calling Moon.

~In the apartment a frantic Aomine couldn't stay still. His little lover wasn't responding to his calls and the fact that she isn't right now made him even more uneasy. 'Dammit where is she? It's already 9:30.' Pondering his thoughts he thought back to Moon thinking to him self, 'Is this how she feels waiting for me to come home everyday. I was out of line yelling at her if knowing how she felt was like this. Groaning to himself Aomine waited and hope she could forgive him.

~Finally the girls night out soon came to an end as Moon said her 'byes' she began walking home unaware of Aomine waiting anxiously for her to return home. It was now 10:30 and Aomine couldn't be even more anxious then he was already. Hearing the door locks unlock and the door being open he stood up and walked over to the door. Taking off her shoes Moon wasn't ready to hear Aomine's voice roar threw her ears. "Moon where were you i called so many times and you never texted me back either!?" Startling the pour girl as she clutched her jacket close to her. Looking up to her lover she pulled out her cell phone seeing 20 missed calls from Aomine.

"Me and the girls at the cafe went out to karaoke. I didn't think you would be home early so i went out with my girls." "What made you think that." Stepping closer to Moon, he could see her back up. "Well you usually go out with your guy friends." Now Moon's back was on the door as her lover moved closer and closer to her soon pinning her there. Now close as ever Moon placed her hands on his hard chest trying her very best to not let him close the gap between them. "D-Daiki what are you doing?" Surprised at his next sudden action Moon stood there. "D-Daiki." "Im sorry, i yelled at you last night." Shocked at his sudden proposal Moon smiled relaxing into the embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

Picking her up Aomine headed back to their bedroom throwing her onto the bed. Throwing the blankets over her small form Moon shot right back up but before she could do anything else was dragged down onto the bed with Aomine's grip holding her down. "Can i at least change clothes before we sleep." Groaning Aomine let her go as Moon went to their drawer picking out some short shorts and one of Aomine's smallest shirt and wore that to sleep. coming out of the bathroom Moon wasn't expecting to feel Aomine stare intensely at her small form. "What are you looking at geez. You've seen me like this dozen of times." Blushing Aomine looked away from her trying to hide his blush. "Even still i can't get enough of you. You always seem to surprise me." Now it was Moon's turn to blush. Walking to the bed Moon tucked herself in and turned the other way closing her eyes.

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder Moon was turned around and saw Aomine's face inches away from hers. Kissing her forehead Moon sighed and moved closer her hands on his bare chest as he embraced her small form. "Moon, im sorry i make you wait." "It's ok." Pulling her to the side Aomine looked her in the eyes. "It's not ok. I make you wait hours on end and make you feel so uneasy and worry about a million things. I know what i have, and i know i can lose you any day, but i know that i can do my very best just to keep you at my side forever Moon. I love you." Hearing those words astonished Moon to hear her prideful boyfriend say those sweet words that brought her to tears.

Moving into Aomine's chest Moon hugged him tight. Feelings arms wrap around her tightly Aomine continued to whisper sweets words into her ear. Feeling Moon shiver and shaking he wiped the tears away kissing her deeply. Slowly taking off her clothes Aomine continued his kisses as he slowly took off his as well until they were fully bare. That night their love and passion mixed itself into the air as their love fell deeper and deeper to oblivion. Rejoicing in a time when everything was fine, no arguments, just love. And thats what happened that night it was just pure love between them.

*The next morning Aomine groaned tossing and turning his hand roaming for his lover but to no avail, and when he opened his eyes he saw that she was no longer in bed but heard the slightest sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. Then soon whiffed up the scent of delicious goodies being made. Hurrying out of bed Aomine threw on just boxers and headed out the door to the kitchen. There he saw his petite lover standing over the hot stove in his all time favorite navy blue apron in his boxers and his shirt.

Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, moving her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck taking in her sweet vanilla scent that all the Hotohori's sisters seemed to have. Oh how he loved that sweet scent of hers, relaxing him instantly. "Good morning Daiki." Morning~" Hr grumbled as he continued to give her butterfly kisses. Giggling Moon turned off the burner and turned around going on her toes planting him a passionate kiss. Parting lips they looked into each others eyes seeing what they saw back then, love in their eyes. "Breakfast?" Nodding his Moon pushed him off to their bedroom to freshen up and get dressed as she changed out of clothing into hers. Which Aomine wasn't to pleased with but he she did look A LOT better wearing some of her clothes.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes today was a weekend so Moon decided to go grocery shopping with Aomine since he was so persistent about going with her. Getting to the store he tried every free sample. What surprised Moon the most was that Aomine held her hand throughout the walk there and home and every time a girl Aomine would like to check out he didn't. Smiling Moon remembered his confession from last night and continued chopping up the carrots for tonight's curry.

After finishing dinner Aomine was supposed to be getting ready to go out with his guys friends tonight but a change of plans. Aomine wanted to surprise his girlfriend since it was there one year anniversary, even though they didn't do much on their anniversaries Aomine wanted this one to be special. Getting to the flower shop before they closed he bought her a dozen baby romantica roses. Heading home Aomine began to have butterflies in his stomach again, waiting in anticipation to see the look on his lover's face. Unlocking the door Aomine silently closed the door and stepped in creeping his way to the living room where he saw her watching T.v.

Standing behind her now Aomine placed the roses infront of her. Turning around Moon looked to see who bought her those beautiful roses and saw Aomine. "I thought you were with your friends tonight!?" "Change of plans. I want to spend our one year anniversary together and not like some other anniversaries. Spending the rest of the night together in each others company Moon and Aomine couldn't be happier.

**The End Thanks for reading i loved doing this love story it was so different in a way to capture Daiki's personality into this story and then to have a completely different sweet side to him that im interested in seeing hehe hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it thanks for reading **


End file.
